The Curious Misadventers of Naruto and Kyuubi
by ShadowFox9
Summary: A series of one-shots from the kyuubis cage as he lives in the stomach of a ramen obsessed blond who seemed to make it his life goal to befriend a giant fox among other things.


**Chapter 1: Of Berries Noodles and Doodles**

The kyuubi no kitsune was bored. Very bored. After all being stuck inside a cage for 6 years with nothing to keep you company other than the constant drip of water tends to lose its touch after awhile. But today was not like other days for it was the kyuubi's birthday. And usually the fox would be hunting right about now. Or scaring people. Either one.

But alas he was stuck inside of a child who was obsessed with salty wet noodles. Why the child ate it he would never understand. All attempts to get him to eat _something_ other than that failed. Like with the time he tried to get Naruto to hunt a rabbit. That ended rather quickly when he looked up with sad blue eyes claiming the rabbit didn't hurt anybody and killing it was cruel.

The fox sighed and told him to find some berries instead. The kyuubi was relived when he found out that the child liked a few things other than wet salty noodles. It wasn't meat like the fox would have preferred but it was a start. But he soon found out it was a gross combination of blackberries, peanut butter and peppermint leaves. Whenever the fox would complain about 'disgusting eating habits' not worthy of the 'great kyuubi no kitsune' Naruto would pout and claim that he was creative and the foods were awesome. Such arguments always left a cheerful Naruto and a grumpy demon mumbling about insane blonds.

Sighing the demon tried to talk to the blond to see why he cut there connection off. Especially on such an 'important' day no less. And yet again the fox got nothing. Not having much else to do the fox went to sleep.

**1 Hour Later~**

"uu! Kyuu! Wake up I have a present!"

"… **A present you say? It's not noodles right?**

"… Maybe."

***sigh* "I am a demon. I don't eat second-rate wet noodles. I eat fluffy things. Like rabbits and puppies and stuff." **

"You're fluffy."

"**That's highly insulting child."**

"But I still have another present for you and no it's not food. It's special."

"**Hmm… Like what? We have different types of 'special' in mind, do we not? **

"But this specialer! More specialer than your special Kyuu! If you would just look already…" And with that the kyuubi reluctantly opened his eyes. Naruto stood in front of the cage with a crudely wrapped cardboard box and a bowl holding the suspicious noodles. He had a smile on his whiskered face so big kyuubi was sure it would cause permanent damage.

"**So, what is inside this box? Does it explode? If it does warn me at least. It took a **_**month**_** for my fur to grow back. It was humiliating ! What if the others saw me like…" "**KYUU! It don't explode. At all. Promise."

"…**Are you sure?" **Naruto opened his mouth to speak "**You know what? Don't answer that."**

"Fine open it."

"…**No." "**_WHAT!_ I go through all that trouble and… and… you don't open it?"

The blond started to get teary eyed and sniffled. Kyuubi growled "**No need to get mushy brat! Your six not some sniveling toddler! Act like it!"**

"…Fine I did a lot of work to make you that 'ttbayo" And with that the child left taking his ramen with him.

'_**This is all your fault' **_Kyuubi glared at the box as if it will burst into flames any moment. The sat there looking completely innocent as if it hasn't caused the fox a headache. For awhile they stayed like this until kyuubi finally opened it.

'_**Wha..? Is this a book? No.. it's a sketchbook' **_Very carefully he opened it and was shocked to find pictures(more like doodles of a six-year-old) filling every available space on the page.

Flipping through it he saw it was of him and his host , doodles of ramen, berries, rabbits, peanut butter, foxes, people, suns drawn in corners and whiskers and ducks with raven hair brooding in a corner, a pink bunny and yellow pig laughing a sleping deer and a dolphin with a scar on its nose. But in the very back there was a crudely drawn fox with nine tails(a master piece to Naruto) with chicken scratch that he made out as 'Happy Birthday Kyuu!' Smiling softly he closed it and slid it to the back of his cage and laid his head on his paws. The dripping water lulling him to sleep.

'_**Maybe the brat isn't so bad after all.'**_


End file.
